


Free.

by LeenWritesHere



Category: Find Us Alive (Podcast), SCP Foundation
Genre: Breakfast, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Listen I just want them to happy, Not beta-read, Short, after the end, so behold! Some self-indulgent fluff I wrote at 2 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenWritesHere/pseuds/LeenWritesHere
Summary: Shortly after their escape from Site-107, the gang enjoy a morning together that they never thought they’d ever have the luxury of enjoying again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Free.

Harley hums a small tune as he pours the pancake batter into the pan, grinning with satisfaction at the sizzle it makes as it pours into the pan.

He hasn’t made pancakes in months, and darn it, he is going to make the best pancakes he can and savour them as if they were the last pancakes on Earth. Grabbing a fistful of blueberries from the box on the counter, he crushes them in his fist before tossing them into the pancake batter and flipping the pan.

The half-cooked batter flips through the air before hitting the pan again with a loud _splat_! and continuing to sizzle, now with bits of blueberries embedded in it.

Soon, the golden-brown pancake is finished, and Harley gently slides it off of the pan onto a plate full of more pancakes, each pancake having different crushed pieces of fruit embedded in them. 

The smell of freshly-made pancakes wafts through the kitchen and out through the door as Harley sets the pan and his cooking apron aside before he calls out, “Guys! Breakfast is ready!”

Lancaster is the first one down, enticed by the delicious smell of pancakes and the fact that Harley’s pancakes look like the best pancakes he’s ever going to have the luxury of tasting.

Next is Klein, her dyed-black hair held back with a headband as she casually greets the two and goes straight for the coffee machine, craving that sweet, sweet morning caffeine.

Arriving next are Raddagher and Love, who arrive just as Lancaster stops Klein from filling half of her coffee mug with sugar. 

Love looks like she tumbled straight out of bed, her sidecut tied back in a messy ponytail with strands of hair poking out between the looped hairband.

The first thing she does is ask when they can start eating breakfast, eagerly eyeing the strawberry-filled pancakes in the stack on the table. 

Harley chuckles a bit and says that they can start eating in just a moment, before he goes to intervene in Lancaster and Klein’s debate over the proper amount of sugar to put in Klein’s coffee. 

* * *

Breakfast is a very pleasant affair. Harley sits at the head of the table, eating his portion of pancakes and occasionally passing the main stack of pancakes over to the others when they request some more.

Lancaster sits closest to him, and has the largest portion of pancakes in front of him, topped with some syrup and whipped cream that he eagerly digs into, accidentally spilling some whipped cream and syrup on his shirt.

Klein occasionally dips a piece of pancake into her overly-sweetened coffee, ignoring Love’s protests that she isn’t savouring these pancakes correctly, while Love digs into her chocolate-covered pancakes, staining her mouth and baggy pajama shirt in the process.

Raddagher simply tells Love not to protest until after she’s swallowed all the pancake in her mouth, while Raddagher herself savours the taste of marshmallow and sugar mixed with rasberry pancake. 

All in all, it is a very good breakfast, and one that they all hope to have again many times over.

* * *

“Is there even anything good on right now? I don’t think there’s ever any good stuff on TVin the morning,” Love asks, as Raddagher skims through the TV guide.

“There’s some old-timey sitcom on. Should we give that a try?”

“Oh, I think I know that one! I used to watch it all the time when I was a kid. My mom had all the seasons recorded on some VHS tapes.” Lancaster pipes up as he peeks over Love’s shoulder at the guide.

Klein sips the last dregs of her coffee before setting the empty mug on the table and asks, “Well, is it any good?”

“I’m not sure. I had a very low bar for entertainment when I was a kid.”

“I say we give it a try,” Harley suggests. “I mean, we haven’t had time to watch anything on TV for a long time, right? I say we go for it; maybe it’ll be a good show, right?” 

Klein shrugs and nods. “Maybe. Hey, Love, pass me the remote.”

Harley leans back on the couch as Love passes Klein the remote and Klein flips to the channel with the sitcom on. As the theme song begins to play, Harley can’t help but look at everyone else snuggled together on the couch and smile.

“Hey, guys?”

Everyone looks over at Harley, waiting for him to continue as Klein turns down the TV volume to hear him.

“I…. I love you guys. And… I’m glad we’re all here together. This is nice.”

The response he gets to this is a smile from everyone and a hug from those sitting closest to him.

“We love you too, Harley.”

They hug for a bit more before Klein turns the volume back up and they get back to the show.

As everyone else’s attention goes back to the sitcom and the episode starts, Harley looks out the window at the sky. The bright blue sky, with clouds and a golden sun: A sight he hasn’t seen in forever.

And as he stares out the window, Harley dwells on how finally, after over a year stuck in Site-107, they’re finally free and able to spend time together like this. 

Freedom. That’s something Harley never thought they would ever have. 

But as he looks back at his friends and begins to sniffle, a single tear falling from his eye, he realizes that they are all indeed finally free. 

And as Harley sobs in Lancaster’s arms with everyone else hugging and reassuring him that everything’s alright now, Harley feels grateful to finally be able to see the blue sky again.

Things aren’t entirely sunshine and rainbows yet, especially with memories of Site-107 still very fresh in all of their minds, but as long as they have each other, everything is going to be okay.


End file.
